


you're all that matters

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Canon Trans Character, Kissing, M/M, Matteo is nervous, Sex Talk, Trans Male Character, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Matteo is nervous about sleeping with David and doesn't want to trigger his dyphoria. He talks to Laura about it before he finally talks with David.





	you're all that matters

Things have been heating up between the couple lately, they both know they might go all the way soon, at least Matteo thinks so.  It's only a matter of time but Matteo can't do anything without talking first, he has so many questions but he also doesn't want to seem completely ignorant. He's done some research, looked at some blog posts but it's all irrelevant because it doesn't help him with David.

So he ask Laura first. He visits one day when he knows David is out, "Uh--David isn't here" She says when she opens the door.

"Yeah I know,  needed to talk to you" He says simply before letting himself inside to sit at the table. Laura closes the door and joins Matteo, leaning back against the counter in the kitchen, "So what's going on? Is he okay?"

"Yeah yeah, he's fine" He says playing with wood chips of the table his arms are resting on,  "I think we might have sex soon" He says, eyes locked onto the table. "I'm sorry if that's weird to hear because it's your brother but I needed to talk to someone. "

"Talk about what? Shouldn't you talk to him? "

"I have no clue what I'm doing" He groans embarrassed.  "I'm already a virgin and then you know --I don't know how to have sex with someone who's trans."

"Then talk to him,  Matteo."

"I don't want to go in completely clueless, don't you know anything?" 

"What are you really worried about?"

Matteo sighs, "I just don't want to do anything he's uncomfortable with,  I don't know what to touch or I don't know, if he takes his binder off, am I just supposed to ignore his chest or do something cus it'll still be pleasurable for him. Or what am I supposed to do down there" He says gesturing to the nether region. 

Laura chuckles amused, "I think it's adorable you're freaking out. If I know David well enough,  I would say he probably wouldn't want you to touch his chest but I could be wrong. But he should have his binder off during sex anyway, so you'll probably need to have that discussion. And as far everything else, I'm not sure."

"I don't want to offend him. Is it weird if I even ask like he doesn't even want that part on his body and--" Matteo groans frustrated 

"They're valid questions, Matteo. He hasn't had sex yet either so you're both exploring together. He probably doesn't know what he likes yet either. "

Matteo nods though his frustration is very visible. 

"Look, I know it's a lot. Especially because you've just recently embraced your sexuality but you guys are in love, he's so irrevocably in love with you and if you ask questions, I know he'll appreciate it more than if you just went in touching him without talking about it first. It'll be fine and then once you guys talk, you can have all the sex you want. As long as it's at your place" She adds. 

Matteo nods and takes his phone out when it vibrates.  It's a message from David 

_Hi, I miss you. Can I come over? I'm done studying_

_"_ That's him now, I have to go. Thank you, please don't tell him I came here."

"I won't, have fun" She says as Matteo starts heading to the front door.

"Wait Matteo" She says running into the bathroom and coming out, handing him a box of condoms. 

He blushes immediately and gives a shy thanks before escaping as fast as he can. 

_._

When Matteo turns on his block and sees David standing outside his apartment, he instantly feels better seeing him.

"David!!" He calls out his name. David looks up and smiles brightly, leaving his bag to run over to him for a hug. They hug each other tightly before David pulls back and gives him a quick kiss, "Where were you?"

"Went to see my mom" He lies. "Come on" He takes David's hand and they head upstairs.

.

Matteo wasn't expecting to have the conversation today, he wasn't even planning on having it within the next couple of days but they end up having it anyway.

Hes on top of David on his bed and they're making out and things heat up pretty quickly. David is trailing his hands down Matteo's back to his ass, his hand easing into his back pockets when he feels a box. David pulls back from the kiss and looks at the box in his hand. 

He looks up at Matteo confused, who immediately grabs the box out of David's hand, "Its not what it looks like, we dont have to have sex." 

Matteo can tell David's mind is racing. 

"Please just pretend you didn't see that." Matteo says uncomfortably.

"Did you just go buy those?"

"No, no" He tries to defend. "Um, someone gave them to me."

"Your mom?" David questions with raised brows

"Something like that." He says uneasily. 

"Do you want to have sex?" David ask looking up at him

Matteo looks down at him,  startled, "Um now?"

"No, I just meant eventually -- like with me? I mean, you took the condoms so..."

Matteo shrugs and nods, "Don't you?"

"Yeah, you're just being really awkward right now." David chuckles

"I'm sorry" Matteo smiles and sits up on the bed so he's no longer hovering over David. David sits up,  back against the wall.  "Why are you so uncomfortable right now?" 

"I don't know,  just didnt know where you stood I guess."

"I do, want to sleep with you eventually" David shares. 

Matteo smiles and grabs David by his legs,  sliding him across the bed,  pulling him closer to him.

Silence falls between the two.

"Have you had sex?" David ask lightly. "You have,  right?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Matteo asks running his fingers through his hair. 

"All the charm you have with girls, it didn't pay off?"

Matteo chuckles humorously, "Couldn't get it up for a girl if I wanted to."

Silence.

"So to be honest, I thought about it a lot and I was freaking out about it. I've never done anything and um--I don't exactly know what you want me to touch and stuff"

David nods, looking down at their intertwined hands, "You can ask me anything"

"Have you thought about it at all? Like--you know, who should do what? Like topping and such?"

"Look at you with all your gay terms" He smirks. "But uhh I think you should, for the first couple of times."

Matteo licks his lips and nods and feels uneasy asking the next question. Instead he just runs his hand gently down David's body, pressing high up his inner thigh, "Would you" He stutters to get the words out, "Would you want it here?" Hoping the position of his hand is suggestive enough.

David shakes his head and gently pushes Matteo's hand away, "I haven't done anything either and I don't know what will feel good but I know it'll be a little dysphoric for me." He shares. 

Matteo tells him he understands. They're discussed David's dyphoria before and it makes Matteo feel quite nice that he even knows what it means. He lies down on his side, bringing David with him, "Have you touched yourself there?" He ask softly.

David shakes his head and Matteo nods. He trails his hand to David's lower back and down to his bum and gives it a squeeze, "So you want it here?"

David breath hitches as he nods, "Yeah, is that okay?" 

"More than okay." Matteo softly kisses his lips,  "I need to tell you something" He mutters against his lips.  

David nods hesitantly.

"I didn't go see my mom,  I went to see your sister. I was thinking about a lot and had a lot of questions."

David's eyes widen, "Did you ask her all these sex questions."

"Maybe" He says embarrassed. 

"Oh My God Matteo" David groans into the pillow. "Don't ever do that again,  what did you even ask?"

"Just the stuff I asked you, what do I touch like with your chest and other stuff."

"Jesus, Matteo" He says covering his face,  "How am I supposed to go home now, oh fuck, is she the one who gave you the condoms?"

Matteo blushes and nods.

"I thought they looked familiar, I saw them in our bathroom.  God, please don't ask anyone how to have sex with me but me,  okay? "

Matteo nods and apologizes, kissing him, "I love you" 

"I love you too." David says kissing his cheek. 

"So Laura told me you aren't supposed to wear the binder during sex"

David chuckles and nods, "I know"

"So...are you comfortable with that?"

"I could take the binder off and just put a shirt on, you know? That's what I do when we sleep together but um--I think I rather not have that on either. I trust you."

Matteo smiles and wraps his arm around David's waist, "So no touching the chests, right?"

David nods and squeezes Matteo's arms, "That's fine, right? I mean, that there's a lot off limits. I know it's not ideal but if I want to enjoy it, if _we_ want to enjoy it. I need to be comfortable." 

Matteo leans in and gives David a deep kiss that makes him weak in the knees, "I don't mind at all"  He says when he pulls back. David smiles and slides his knee in between Matteo's legs and goes into kiss him again when Matteo's phone starts vibrating.

They pull back and Matteo grabs his phone,  "Its from Laura" He says confused. 

Matteo opens the message, 

_I hope you guys aren't having sex right now but you left your hat_

Matteo shows David the message and he groans, burying his face in Matteo's chest, "I'll never forgive you" 

Matteo laughs and tilts David's head up by his chin, "But you love me"

David nods, "Unfortunately." And leans up to kiss his boyfriend. "A little too much"

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are taking over every ounce of my brain. Send help


End file.
